Summer Love
by Lithet
Summary: Clarke sólo trata de olvidar su pasado. Lexa sólo quiere vivir el presente ¿Qué pasará cuando el destino decida reunirlas en las paradisíacas playas de Hawaii? - Disponible hasta el capítulo 6. Muy pronto a la venta el libro en Amazon.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

* * *

Su mirada estaba completamente perdida en aquella habitación, con los ojos fijos en una de las paredes, observando todo y nada a la vez. Sentía como aquel dolor subía desde su pecho hasta alcanzar su garganta, oprimiéndole, dejándole casi sin poder respirar. Dolía más que aquellas marcas que tenía sobre su cuerpo.

Las lágrimas recorrían ahora sus mejillas y sus ojos se habían desviado hacia una de sus muñecas. Con la mano temblorosa acarició su magullada piel, sintiendo de nuevo el dolor de lo sucedido aquella fatídica noche.

* * *

 *****Flashback*****

\- Ven - Le dijo Finn a Clarke. Agarró su mano y fueron hacia el fondo del local donde estaban un poco alejados del resto. El chico se giró hacia la rubia y susurró en su oído - ¿Sabes que me encantas? - Clarke le miró sorprendida, pues apenas se conocían - Eres preciosa... Desde que te vi aquel día en la cafetería no dejo de pensar en ti…

\- Finn… creo que has bebido demasiado - Le dijo la chica dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse de él.

\- ¿No me crees? - Le preguntó él acercándose de nuevo a ella.

\- No es eso… sólo que creo que te has pasado un poco bebiendo… Deberíamos volver con los demás – Clarke trató de darse la vuelta, pero éste la cogió por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Ahora podía sentir su aliento sobre su cuello.

\- Por favor… Si me dejas te demostraré lo que siento por ti.

\- Finn… - A Clarke apenas le dio tiempo a hablar. Sus labios fueron sellados con un beso. Al principio suave pero poco a poco fue cogiendo intensidad. El chico tenía sus manos en la cintura de Clarke y la acercaba hacia él - Finn, para… - Le dijo la rubia cuando se separaron sus labios.

\- ¿Por qué? Sé que yo también te gusto… - Le contestó besándola de nuevo y después bajó hasta su cuello, sin dejar de acariciarla por encima de la ropa.

\- Así no… - Pero el chico no le hacía caso - ¡Finn para! - Le gritó, pero sólo consiguió que él la agarrara más fuerte - ¡Me estás haciendo daño! ¡Finn!

El chico estaba totalmente fuera de control. Tenía cogida a Clarke y la besaba bruscamente mientras ella intentaba quitárselo de encima, pero era demasiado fuerte. Sentía su aliento en el cuello, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo desesperadamente. Por más que gritaba parecía que la gente no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Finn volvió a besar a Clarke pero esta vez no se dejó, y haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que le quedaba le mordió con rabia el labio inferior.

\- ¡Ah, joder! - Gritó el chico - ¡¿Pero serás puta?! ¡Me has mordido! - La sangre resbalaba ahora por su barbilla.

\- ¡Déjame! - Le gritó la chica pero éste no parecía dispuesto a dejarla ir.

\- Pero si sé que te gusta, sólo eres una cualquiera como todas las demás… - No llegó a terminar la frase. Clarke le dio una bofetada, pero eso sólo hizo que Finn se enfadara aún más. La cogió de la muñeca y tiró de ella, estampándola contra la pared del cuarto de baño, haciendo que ésta soltara un alarido de dolor al sentir el golpe en su espalda. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y mientras con una mano la agarraba con la otra intentaba desabrocharle el pantalón - Ahora sí que vas a ver lo que es bueno…

Clarke se revolvía intentando deshacerse de él pero no había manera. Finn bajó una de sus manos para desabrocharse también el suyo, entonces aprovechando un despiste, la chica le dio todo lo fuerte que pudo con la rodilla, haciendo que Finn cayera al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, y Clarke salió de allí corriendo, abriendo la puerta y esquivando los cuerpos de las personas que estaban bailando alrededor suyo, ajenos a todo.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Por suerte, entre la gente vio a Raven y a Octavia y fue directa hacia ellas - ¡Vámonos de aquí! - Les dijo agarrando a las dos por el brazo, tirando de ellas hacia la salida.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? - Preguntó Raven extrañada.

\- Dios mío Clarke… ¿Qué te ha pasado? - Le preguntó Octavia observándola atónita. Clarke se miró la ropa, estaba llena de sangre y el pantalón aún seguía desabrochado.

\- Tenemos que irnos… ¡AHORA! - Las chicas, algo aturdidas, salieron fuera de la discoteca.

\- ¿Pero que coño ha pasado? - Preguntó Raven nada más salir por la puerta, mientras caminaban rápidamente hacia el coche, pero Clarke no dijo nada.

\- Las llaves Raven – Ordenó Clarke colocando la temblorosa palma de su mano hacia arriba.

\- Espera… no sé donde están…

\- ¡¿Cómo que no sabes donde están?! - Le preguntó la rubia alterada. Raven metió la mano en el bolso, tanteando el interior – Trae, yo las buscaré – Lo agarró, quitándoselo prácticamente de las manos, y esparció todo lo que había en su interior por el suelo - Vale, aquí están – Dijo cogiéndolas. Octavia le ayudó a recoger todo, volviéndolo a meter en su interior.

Clarke se acercó al coche, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y giró, haciendo que las puertas de éste se abrieran. Después se metieron rápidamente en él y la rubia pulsó un botón, conectando el cierre de seguridad.

\- En serio Clarke… me estás asustando - Dijo Octavia - ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Clarke seguía en estado de shock, sin apenas hablar arrancó el coche y salió a toda velocidad del aparcamiento, pero alguien les estaba esperando, así que tuvo que frenar. Era Finn, que se acercaba corriendo al coche.

\- ¡Clarke… princesa, lo siento de verdad! ¡No sé que me ha pasado! - Octavia y Raven se dieron cuenta de que la sangre de la ropa de Clarke era de Finn. El chico llevaba el labio y su cuello ensangrentado - ¡He sido un estúpido! ¡Perdóname! - Se fue acercando a la puerta donde estaba ella - ¡Esto… esto no volverá a pasar te lo juro!

La chica ni siquiera era capaz de seguir escuchándole. Aceleró el coche y, de no ser porque el chico se apartó en el último momento, habría estado a punto de pasarle por encima. Finn le habría gritado, maldiciéndola, pero ya estaban demasiado lejos como para poder escuchar sus insultos.

Se hizo el silencio en el coche. Octavia y Raven se miraban sin saber qué decir hasta que de repente se empezaron a escuchar unos sollozos.

\- Clarke… - Dijo Raven - Para el coche un momento, anda…

\- Sólo quiero irme de aquí, Raven – Contestó entre lágrimas.

\- Tiene razón Clarke…- Dijo Octavia casi susurrando - Para el coche y hablamos...

\- ¡Que no quiero hablar, joder! - Gritó Clarke sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

\- Como no pares el coche podemos tener un accidente ¿No te das cuenta? - Le dijo Raven - ¡Estás demasiado nerviosa como para conducir! - Clarke fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta que paró al lado de la carretera. Salió del coche y las chicas la siguieron.

Clarke anduvo unos pasos y sus amigas vieron como se desplomaba en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente, entonces fueron corriendo hacia ella y la abrazaron, sintiendo el cuerpo de la rubia estremecerse bajo sus brazos.

* * *

Seguía mirando aquellos dedos marcados en su piel y se preguntó por qué tenía que haberle pasado eso a ella.

Finn, el típico chico de familia adinerada, deportista, con excelentes calificaciones y que nunca se metía en líos. Ese que parecía ser un buen partido, tan amable y carismático... Era quien le estaba haciendo sentir como si su vida no valiera nada.

Y todavía tenía que dar gracias porque pese a todo, la cosa no había llegado a más. Eso sí, si de ella dependía aquello no iba a sucederle a ninguna otra chica. Ni por un segundo había dudado en ir a poner una denuncia en su contra y esperaba que muy pronto hubiera una resolución. Necesitaba volver a sentirse tranquila de nuevo.

* * *

 **No me matéis por el drama nada más empezar jajajaja Como veis, no tiene nada que ver esta historia con Concussion, no hay cosas "raras" xD Será totalmente AU y quizá algo OOC.**

 **Esta historia, a diferencia de la anterior, estará fijada más en el personaje de Clarke, así que tenedme paciencia por favor... Ya que Lexa va a tardar un poquito en aparecer. Por este motivo tuve que empezar de 0, reestructurando toda la historia porque salía todavía más tarde, así que espero que valoréis el esfuerzo y le deis una oportunidad ;)**

 **Os espero en el próximo capítulo ;D Trataré de actualizar como siempre Lunes y Jueves, pero estamos en verano y las vacaciones están ahí, así que también dependerá del tiempo que tenga y de si estoy o no en casa. Trataré de avisar por twitter: Superkoali.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

* * *

El tiempo pasó, y con él se fueron curando las heridas de Clarke, aunque daba la sensación de que en su interior algo se había roto para siempre, pues se asustaba con facilidad, evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto físico, le costaba concentrarse, apenas salía de casa... Signos que no pasaron desapercibidos para la gente de su entorno.

Sus jefes, los dueños de una pequeña cafetería italiana en la cual trabajaba Clarke desde hacía un par de años para pagarse sus estudios de veterinaria, le habían aconsejado incluso que se tomara algunos días libres, pero la chica les había dicho que no era necesario. Así al menos se mantenía ocupada y no pensaba en lo sucedido aquella noche.

Sus amigos también estaban preocupados, intentándola sacar de casa siempre que podían, pero últimamente era imposible. A Clarke nunca le apetecía salir, y eso que la situación en su casa era más que insoportable.

Sus padres, Jake y Abby, siempre habían tenido una relación perfecta, incluso podría decirse que muchísima gente les envidiaba, hasta que hacía un par de meses todo parecía haber dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Se pasaban el día discutiendo por cosas banales y sin importancia. En más de una ocasión, Clarke había encontrado a su padre durmiendo en el sofá del salón, aunque él tratara de fingir que no ocurría nada.

Estaba sentada en el sofá con Búster, un pequeño corgi de color blanco y canela que había adoptado hacía muy poco tiempo, mientras veía la televisión distraída, cuando de repente su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Clarke miró hacia el lugar donde estaba su móvil, pero volvió a girar su cabeza hacia la televisión, ignorándolo.

\- ¿No lo coges? - Le preguntó Abby mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

Clarke ni siquiera la miró - No… no me apetece hablar ahora – Tenía el mando de la televisión en la mano y pasaba los canales de forma desinteresada, sin fijarse en ninguno.

Abby, después de enterarse de todo lo ocurrido con Finn, había sido su máximo apoyo, acompañándola siempre, haciéndole saber que no estaba sola en todo aquello.

Sabía que Clarke no estaba en su mejor momento, pero se sentía orgullosa de ella por ser valiente y haber denunciado al chico, el cual tenía en ese momento una orden de alejamiento por agresión sexual, ya que el juez consideró que no había llegado a ser una violación como tal.

Trataron de recurrir pero la sentencia era firme, así que no les quedó otro remedio que aceptarla.

\- A lo mejor es importante… - Insistió Abby.

\- No creo – Dijo la chica de forma cortante.

Enseguida el teléfono dejó de sonar.

\- ¿No vas a mirar al menos quién ha llamado? - Preguntó su madre.

\- Será Raven para preguntarme si salgo esta noche… Como siempre – En realidad estaba cansada de que le insistieran tanto. Sólo quería quedarse en casa sin hacer nada.

\- ¿Y porqué no sales?

\- No me apetece.

Abby se quedó pensativa durante algunos segundos - ¿Es que has discutido con tus amigos? - Le preguntó preocupada - Últimamente parece que les ves poco.

\- No, no he discutido con nadie y sí, les veo. A veces me llevan al trabajo y estoy con ellos…

\- Ya cariño, pero no todo se basa en eso… quizá deberías salir un rato, despejarte...

Clarke suspiró - No sé, mamá… Creo que me voy a mi cuarto - Dejó el mando de la televisión en el sofá y se deshizo de su pequeño perro, que todavía seguía adormilado encima suyo. Cogió el móvil y subió rápidamente las escaleras, dejando allí a Abby.

Cuando llegó a la habitación se tumbó en la cama y miró la pantalla. La desbloqueó y vio que tenía siete llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes en whatsapp.

Raven: _"¡Hey Clarke! Te he llamado y no me lo coges. Vamos a ir al cine, si quieres venir pasamos a por ti a las 7. Dime algo._

Octavia: _"¡Guapa! Tengo ganas de verte. ¿Te ha dicho Raven el plan? A las 7 en tu casa."_

Raven: _"Te he vuelto a llamar y no das señales. Hemos cambiado los planes, cogemos unas pelis, unas pizzas y vamos a tu casa. Si Mahoma no va a la montaña..._

Al ver el último mensaje decidió contestar.

Clarke: _"¡Hola! En casa mejor no, las cosas no van bien, ya os contaré. Lo del cine OK. A las 7. Avisa a O."_

Eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde, así que tenía tiempo de sobra para arreglarse. Aunque si fuera por ella, en ese mismo momento se estaría poniendo el pijama para acostarse en la cama y no levantarse hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

Sus amigas, siempre puntuales, esperaron a Clarke en el interior del coche de Raven. La chica tocó el claxon para avisar de que estaban allí y la rubia bajó las escaleras rápidamente, yendo hacia la cocina, donde su madre estaba cocinando.

\- Mamá, no me hagas cena que al final salgo con las chicas – Le dijo asomándose a la puerta.

\- Tranquila, ya contaba con ello – Se giró para mirarla y le sonrió - Pasadlo bien.

\- Gracias - Le dijo con una leve sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cocina algo se interpuso en su camino - ¿Tú también te quieres venir al cine? - Preguntó agachándose mientras agarraba a Búster, el cual la miraba moviendo su cola. Lo alzó en el aire y lo abrazó, haciendo que gimiera con tristeza, sabiendo que su dueña se iba dejándole allí – Volveré pronto – Besó su pequeña cabeza y volvió a dejarlo sobre el suelo, sintiéndose observada por él hasta que desapareció tras la puerta.

Las chicas la esperaban fuera del coche. Raven fue hacia Clarke y le dio un abrazo, Octavia hizo lo mismo después.

\- Bueno que… ¿Dónde me lleváis? - Preguntó Clarke sonriendo, algo poco habitual en ella durante esos días.

\- Pues… ¿Te decimos la verdad? - Dijo Raven mirando a Clarke - No teníamos pensada ninguna película… creíamos que nos ibas a decir que no salías así que… ¡Improvisaremos!

\- Es que llevas muchos días sin salir - Dijo Octavia con tristeza - Te echamos de menos…

\- Ya… - Admitió Clarke - Lo siento… No sé, simplemente… no tenía ganas. Pero a partir de ahora os prometo que saldré más - Les dijo dedicándoles una sonrisa.

\- Ya está aquí Clarke Griffin... ¡Preparaos! - Dijo Raven entusiasmada y las tres rieron.

\- Venga, será mejor que nos vayamos ya o cuando lleguemos habrán empezado todas las sesiones - Dijo la rubia.

El cine estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, así que tardaron un poco en llegar. Dejaron el coche en el aparcamiento y fueron andando hasta las taquillas.

\- ¿Veis alguna que os guste? - Preguntó Octavia mirando la lista de películas que había en uno de los monitores.

\- A mí la verdad es que me da igual – Dijo Clarke.

\- A ver… - Raven miraba las pantallas, tratando de decidirse - ¡La última de "Los Vengadores" tiene buena pinta! Vi las dos primeras partes y me encantaron.

\- Y qué tal... ¿"Friend Request"? - Propuso Octavia.

\- ¿Eso que es? - Preguntó Clarke interesada.

\- ¿No sabéis cuál es? ¿En serio?

\- No - Dijeron Raven y Clarke al unísono.

\- La de la red social... La película de miedo... ¿No os suena? Joder, la actriz es súper conocida...

\- No – Volvieron a decir las dos riéndose.

\- En serio, a veces pienso que vivís en vuestro mundo ajenas a todo y que... - De repente Octavia se quedó callada, abriendo sus ojos con una expresión de sorpresa en ellos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Octavia? - Le preguntó Raven riéndose aún.

\- No miréis hacia atrás…

\- ¿Pero porqué? ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Clarke mientras giraba la cabeza.

\- Finn.

Clarke vio al chico entre sus amigos. Estaban en otra de las taquillas, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban ellas.

\- ¡Madre mía… madre mía! - Dijo Octavia nerviosa - ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿No le habían puesto una orden de alejamiento?

\- Yo sí que sé lo que voy a hacer - Dijo Raven dándose la vuelta - Le voy a partir la…

\- ¡Hey! - Clarke no le dejó dar ni un paso - ¿Dónde crees que vas? - Dijo susurrando mientras le cogía del brazo para retenerla.

\- ¿Cómo que a dónde voy? - Preguntó Raven - ¡Pues a darle una paliza a ese imbécil!

\- Raven… no le vas a dar una paliza a nadie - Le dijo Clarke intentando tranquilizarla - Nos vamos a quedar aquí, vamos a comprar nuestras entradas y vamos a ir a ver la película como teníamos planeado.

\- Sí, pero…

\- Sí pero nada - Le interrumpió - De verdad chicas, no tengo ganas de tener ahora un enfrentamiento con él.

\- Clarke tiene razón - Dijo Octavia - Lo mejor es pasar desapercibidas…

\- Pues me parece que es demasiado tarde, porque ese capullo viene hacia aquí - Añadió Raven.

\- ¡Joder, lo que me faltaba! - Dijo Clarke.

Finn las vio desde lejos y dejó a sus amigos, acercándose a donde estaban las chicas.

\- Hola... - Dijo tímidamente.

Raven le encaró - ¿Tú no tenías una orden de alejamiento como de cien metros? Si no quieres que llame ahora mismo a la policía será mejor que te vayas.

El chico ignoró su advertencia y siguió hablando - ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo, Clarke?

\- Que no quiere hablar contigo ¿Es que no lo ves? - Le espetó Raven con brusquedad.

\- Bueno, pues que me lo diga ella ¿No? - Le dijo Finn enfadado - ¿Puedo hablar o no? - Dijo mirando a Clarke, aunque ella miraba hacia otro lado - Sólo serán unos minutos, de verdad.

Clarke le miró frunciendo el ceño. Sentía tanta rabia en su interior que sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero no se permitió llorar. No delante de él - ¿Quieres hablar? Adelante. Te escucho.

\- Sólo quería pedirte disculpas... Sé que lo que hice está mal y me arrepiento. Iba muy bebido... No sabía lo que hacía, te lo juro.

Clarke le interrumpió – ¿Y para qué quieres que te perdone? ¿Para dejar de sentirte culpable por lo que me hiciste? Eres un miserable, Finn – El chico hizo ademán de ir hacia ella pero la chica se echó hacia atrás, alejándose de él – Ni se te ocurra tocarme. No quiero saber nada de ti ¿Entiendes? Olvídate de que existo, y como vuelvas a buscarme avisaré a la policía y te denunciaré por acoso.

\- Hey, Finn. Sonríe a la cámara – Dijo Raven enseñándole su móvil, el cual había grabado toda la escena – Y tenemos pruebas de que te has saltado la orden de alejamiento. ¿Cuánto puede caerle por esto, Octavia?

\- Entre seis meses y un año fácilmente... - Dijo la chica pensativa.

\- Vaya... Entonces será mejor que no la molestes ¿Verdad?

\- Adiós Finn – Dijo la rubia terminando la conversación.

El chico la miró con rabia, cerrando con fuerza sus puños pero no dijo nada más. Sólo se dio la vuelta y desapareció de allí, sin ni siquiera ir hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

\- Bueno, ya está… ahora ya se ha acabado - Dijo Clarke algo aliviada.

\- Eso espero… - Contestó Octavia que por fin pudo respirar, pues llevaba conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones demasiado tiempo.

\- En verdad… Ahora me alegro de haberle hecho frente… - Se sinceró Clarke - Creo que por fin puedo pasar página.

\- ¿Entonces vamos a celebrarlo no?

\- Raven… ¡más fiestas no por favor! - Dijo Octavia.

\- Está bien… - La morena puso una mueca - No más fiestas hasta nuevo aviso… Entendido…

\- Bueno que ¿Compramos las entradas? - Preguntó Clarke.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Los Vengadores! - Dijo Raven entusiasmada caminando hacia las taquillas.

\- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que vamos a ver esa? - Le preguntó Octavia riendo.

\- ¡Yo que ya me había hecho ilusiones! - Contestó Raven con fastidio.

\- Hola ¿Qué película queréis ver? - Dijo el chico de la taquilla interrumpiéndolas.

La rubia se acercó al interfono - Sí… Queríamos tres entradas para la de "Los Vengadores".

\- ¡Ay! ¡Como te quiero, Clarke! - Le dijo Raven dándole un abrazo, haciendo que la chica riera.

* * *

Al salir del cine, Raven estaba emocionada recordando cada parte interesante de la película, mientras Octavia y Clarke se reían. La morena resultaba especialmente graciosa en momentos así. Después fueron hacia su vehículo y se dirigieron hacia la casa de los Griffin.

Cuando Clarke salió del coche, Raven bajó su ventanilla - Clarke espera. Se me había olvidado preguntarte que a qué hora trabajas mañana.

\- Como siempre, estaré en el turno de tarde - Le contestó ésta.

\- Vale, iremos a tomarnos un café por allí ¿Te parece? – Dijo Raven sonriendo.

\- ¡Genial! Nos vemos mañana entonces - Añadió Clarke. En ese momento la puerta de su casa se abrió - Que raro… - Le dijo Clarke a Raven - ¿Qué hace mi padre a estas horas saliendo de casa?

\- ¿Sacar a Búster a pasear? - Respondió Octavia desde dentro del coche.

La chica miró su reloj. Era casi la una de la mañana - ¿Tan tarde? No creo… - Entonces Clarke se dio cuenta que lo que llevaba Jake en sus manos eran un par de maletas.

* * *

 **No podía faltar capítulo para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestra queridísima Alycia (L) Espero que os haya gustado y tanto si es así como si no ¡Espero vuestros comentarios! Ayudan muchísimo a saber si la historia os está gustando o no ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Jake salió de la casa con una maleta en cada mano. Abrió el maletero del coche y las metió con rabia. Abby salió de la casa llorando y se dirigió a él, diciéndole algo, pero desde donde estaban Clarke, Raven y Octavia apenas se escuchaba nada.

\- Joder... Parece que la cosa es seria - Dijo Raven - A esto te referías antes ¿No? Cuando me enviaste el mensaje.

\- Sí… pero no sabía que era tanto - Contestó Clarke - Vale que mis padres últimamente no hacían más que discutir pero es que… ¡Creo que se está yendo de casa! ¿Qué hago? ¿Voy?

\- Quizá sea mejor esperar - Dijo Octavia que todavía permanecía en el asiento trasero del coche - A ver si lo solucionan… - Jake le gritaba a Abby y Clarke pensó que nunca en la vida había visto así a su padre.

\- Parece que está muy enfadado… - Dijo Raven – Nosotras... Deberíamos irnos. Si necesitas cualquier cosa estaremos pendientes del teléfono ¿Vale?

\- Sí... Gracias chicas. Luego os escribo... - Clarke abandonó el coche y caminó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban sus padres - ¡Papá! ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? - Preguntó la chica acercándose a ellos.

\- ¡¿Que qué es lo que ocurre?!… ¡Pregúntale a tu madre a ver si ella te dice lo que pasa! - Gritó él, mientras Abby no hacía más que llorar desconsolada.

\- Mamá... ¿Qué está pasando? Por favor... - Preguntó Clarke preocupada y con lágrimas acechando con salir de sus ojos al ver la situación, pero su madre no contestó. Se volvió hacia su padre en busca de respuestas pero Jake tampoco decía nada - Papá… - Su voz rota apenas se escuchaba.

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo que pasa? ¡Te lo voy a decir! - Le contestó Jake - Tu madre es una mentirosa… ¡La persona más hipócrita que conozco!

\- ¿Pero por qué dices eso? - La chica sintió como su pecho se encogía.

\- Me engaña a mi… te engaña a ti… ¡Nos engaña a todos! - Gritó Jake - ¡Eres…! ¡Eres…! - Dijo dirigiéndose hacia Abby, pero no llegó a terminar la frase - Mejor me voy de aquí, no quiero hacer algo de lo que después pueda arrepentirme

\- ¿Por qué no entras y hablamos las cosas? - Le preguntó Clarke suplicando.

\- Cariño… no hay nada de qué hablar - Le dijo acariciándole la mejilla - Tú no tienes la culpa de los errores de tu madre…

\- Pero papá…

\- Estaré en casa de tu abuela hasta que encuentre un sitio donde irme a vivir - Le dijo Jake a Clarke dándole un beso en la mejilla. Después subió al coche y se fue.

Clarke no entendía absolutamente nada, y su madre tampoco parecía que le fuera a explicar lo que acababa de pasar. Abby se metió dentro de casa sin mediar palabra, dejando a la chica fuera, sola, sintiendo como aquella oscuridad que le rodeaba se cernía sobre ella.

Su padre se había ido. Aquel que siempre había adorado a su madre, que siempre la había complacido, que siempre la había tratado con cariño...

Le desconocía, pero en el fondo sabía que si había tomado esa decisión, era porque detrás de todo aquello tenía que haber una razón realmente importante, si no, su padre no habría tomado una medida tan drástica.

Clarke se armó de valor y entró en casa, encontrándose a su madre llorando en el sofá. La chica la miró. Estaba desconsolada, abatida y casi sin fuerzas, sentada en el sofá con una caja en las manos. Abby se percató de la presencia de su hija y la miró.

\- Lo siento, Clarke… lo siento de verdad - Dijo de forma entrecortada mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas.

\- Mamá… no tienes porqué contármelo ahora - Le dijo Clarke, aunque en realidad quería saber qué era lo que había ocurrido, qué motivo había para que su padre se hubiera marchado de casa - Será mejor que hablemos mañana por la mañana… Deberías ir a acostarte, es muy tarde…

\- Lo siento… Le he destrozado la vida - Dijo sin poder dejar de llorar - Se la he destrozado a él… te la he destrozado a ti…

\- Mamá… por favor, no digas eso - Le dijo Clarke mientras iba hacia ella y la abrazó – Siempre has estado ahí cuando te he necesitado.

\- Me odiarás Clarke… ¡me odiarás como me odia él!

\- No creo que sea tan terrible… - Miró a su madre pero en sus ojos sólo encontró la mirada vacía de una persona que acababa de perder todo. Clarke empezó a asustarse - Mamá… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? - El terror por saber la respuesta podía verse reflejado en su mirada.

\- Esto no debería haber pasado nunca… - Empezó a decir Abby.

\- ¿Esto? ¿El qué? - Clarke estaba confundida. La mujer le dio la caja que tenía en las manos y Clarke la abrió lentamente. En el interior habían fotos antiguas, cartas, documentos… - ¿Qué es esto mamá?

\- Ahí está todo - Dijo Abby todavía con lágrimas en los ojos.

La chica cogió unos papeles doblados que habían en el interior y empezó a leer - No puede ser… - Dijo Clarke con lágrimas en los ojos - Mamá… dime que esto es mentira.

\- Lo siento cariño pero… es cierto.

Clarke no podía reprimir más las lágrimas y empezó a llorar. Toda su vida acababa de cambiar en un instante. Metió los papeles de nuevo en la caja, todavía conmocionada por lo que acababa de leer.

\- Esto… esto no puede ser mamá… - Le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos - No puede ser que…

\- Sí, Clarke… Jake… no es tu padre - Le contestó Abby

\- ¿Pero cómo...? - Le preguntó la chica con apenas un hilo de voz.

\- Lo tienes todo en esa caja… sólo tienes que mirar lo que hay en su interior - Dijo Abby con tristeza.

\- ¡No quiero leer nada más! - Gritó Clarke - ¡Quiero que tú me lo expliques! ¿¡Cómo puede ser que papá... Que Jake no sea mi padre!? ¡Es una locura! - Siguió diciendo

\- Todo fue hace muchos años… - Empezó a decirle Abby - Yo estaba saliendo con el chico más maravilloso que puedas imaginar pero, cuando me quise dar cuenta… me había dejado por otra persona - Le explicó - Al cabo del tiempo conocí a tu padre y de verdad, me enamoré de él, pero una noche vino a buscarme el otro chico… La tentación era demasiado fuerte y yo demasiado débil…

\- ¿Le fuiste infiel a papá? - Le preguntó Clarke sin dar crédito a lo que le estaba escuchando.

\- Sí… - Afirmó Abby – Poco tiempo después me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada, así que hablé con tu padre. En ese momento él era el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, me pidió matrimonio sin pensárselo y nos casamos - Siguió diciendo - Así que naciste tú…

\- ¿Pero entonces?… - Clarke no entendía nada - ¿Los documentos que hay dentro de la caja?

\- Quería creer con todas mis fuerzas que Jake era tu padre, pero tenía tantas dudas... Es por eso por lo que hablé con este chico para que se hiciera una prueba de ADN.

\- ¿Y por qué nunca se ha hecho cargo de mí? ¡Tenía las pruebas!

\- Te equivocas, Clarke - Le dijo su madre - Él nunca las tuvo… Yo me encargué de recoger los análisis... Así que le dije que eras de Jake, que lo nuestro había sido un error y que no volvería a repetirse.

\- ¿Pero por qué hiciste eso? ¿No era más fácil hablar con él y exigirle responsabilidades? - Preguntó alterada Clarke

\- He sido una egoísta… Lo sé… Pero yo quiero a tu padre Clarke… Quería retenerlo…

\- ¿Y yo fui tu excusa no? - Clarke estaba enfadada - ¡Me utilizaste mamá!

\- ¡Hice lo que pensé que era mejor Clarke!

\- ¿¡Lo mejor para quién!? - Preguntó Clarke llorando - Para ti mamá… ¡Hiciste lo mejor para ti! ¿Nunca has pensado en cómo se sentiría papá? ¿En cómo me sentiría yo cuando supiera la verdad?

\- Esperaba que pudieras entenderlo - Le dijo Abby con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Pues no lo entiendo! - Le gritó - Mi vida es una mentira… ¡Una mentira que tú has creado!

\- Cariño… Eso no es así… - Le dijo Abby acercándose a ella

\- No quiero saber nada más - Le dijo Clarke apartando la caja y tras un momento de silencio continuó hablando - No puedo quedarme aquí, no después de saber esto… Me voy.

. ¿Te vas? - Preguntó Abby confusa – Clarke...

\- Me voy… No sé dónde pero me voy - Le dijo la chica - No aguanto ni un minuto más en esta casa – Se levantó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba

\- Clarke, por favor… ¡No me hagas esto! - Le gritó Abby desde abajo pero Clarke no contestó. Estaba en su habitación preparando una mochila con algo de ropa, cogió el móvil, una chaqueta y salió de allí bajando las escaleras a toda prisa - No te vayas Clarke, no me dejes sola - Le dijo su madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Necesito pensar… - Le dijo Clarke - Necesito saber qué voy a hacer con mi vida y aquí no puedo - Le contestó - Adiós mamá - Cerró la puerta tras de sí y no miró atrás. Sacó su teléfono móvil mientras caminaba sin saber a dónde se estaba dirigiendo e hizo una llamada - ¿Bellamy?

* * *

 **Vale, me habéis pillado. Soy una Bellarke encubierta x'D**

 **Para vuestra tranquilidad os diré que NO, no hay Bellarke, pero el personaje de Bellamy me gusta porque creo que da bastante juego y me apetecía que saliera como de verdad es y esto se verá en los próximos capítulos :P Así que no me odieis mucho por el susto jajajajaja**

 **El lunes nueva actualización :D Gracias por leer y sobre todo a los que os tomáis un minuto en escribir vuestra opinión, ya que sirve para saber si os está gustando o no. Para cualquier cosa mi twitter: Superkoali ¡Besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

\- _¿Clarke?_

\- ¿Te he despertado? - Preguntó la chica al escuchar su voz grave al otro lado del teléfono.

\- _No tranquila, estaba en la cama pero no estaba durmiendo… ¿Va todo bien?_

\- No, Bell… no estoy bien - Le confesó Clarke sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos - ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche en tu casa?

\- _No tienes ni que preguntarlo... Por supuesto que puedes quedarte aquí_ \- Le contestó - _¿Dónde estás? ¿Necesitas que te vaya a buscar?_

\- No te preocupes estoy sólo a unas cuantas manzanas de tu apartamento.

\- N _o me gusta que vayas a esta hora sola por la calle... Y más después de... Bueno, ya sabes... ¿Por qué no nos encontramos a mitad de camino? ¿Te parece?_

Clarke suspiró. No tenía ganas de discutir – Como quieras.

- _Te pongo en manos libres -_ Bellamy encendió la luz de su mesita y se vistió rápidamente con unos pantalones de deporte oscuros y una camiseta que encontró sobre una silla. No olía mal, así que se la puso.

\- ¿Quieres que hablemos hasta que nos encontremos?

\- _No hay que perder las buenas costumbres ¿No crees?_

Aquello hizo que Clarke sonriera durante un segundo.

Bellamy era el hermano mayor de Octavia, y le conocía prácticamente desde que tenía memoria, pues su padre y el de Clarke eran amigos de la infancia. Cuando eran pequeños, Bell se pasaba el tiempo molestándola, tanto a ella como a su hermana, pero con el tiempo se había convertido en alguien muy importante en su vida y confiaba plenamente en él.

Durante el rato en el que estuvieron caminando, fueron hablando por teléfono hasta encontrarse frente a frente. Entonces Clarke fue hacia él y le abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que el chico se quedara algo sorprendido, estrechándola también entre sus brazos.

Sabía que algo no estaba bien, pero aún así se aventuró a preguntarle - ¿Quieres contarme lo que ha pasado? - Le preguntó acariciando el rostro de la chica y ésta le miró con lágrimas en los ojos - Me estás empezando a asustar, Clarke...

\- ¿Alguna vez has sentido que tu vida es una gran mentira?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó confundido.

\- Me refiero a que me he enterado de que… - Su voz se rompió. Sentía tanto dolor en su pecho que le costaba respirar.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada... Sólo dilo. Después te sentirás mucho mejor, ya verás.

La chica asintió y respiró profundamente - Mi padre… o sea… Jake… no es mi verdadero padre.

\- ¿Cómo? - Preguntó atónito.

\- Lo que oyes.

\- Clarke… ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

\- He leído unos papeles que lo demuestran… - Le explicó Clarke.

\- Y esos papeles… ¿De dónde han salido? - Le preguntó y la chica empezó a contarle la historia que le había relatado su madre minutos antes, dejando casi sin palabras a Bellamy, que no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando - No me lo puedo creer… ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

\- ¿La verdad? No tengo ni idea - Respondió Clarke con un suspiro - Sólo sé que, por ahora, no quiero volver a casa… ¿Crees que pueda quedarme unos días contigo?

\- Ya sabes la respuesta... Puedes quedarte cuanto necesites.

Clarke se quedó un momento en silencio - Necesito ordenar mis pensamientos… Estoy muy confundida.

\- Te entiendo… - Bellamy pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Clarke, dándole un pequeño abrazo - Bueno… Mejor vamos a casa y seguimos hablando allí ¿No? Ya es bastante tarde… - Dijo enseñándole el reloj cuyas manecillas marcaban más de las dos de la mañana.

* * *

Clarke se despertó bañada en sudor. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla en la que su verdadero padre era alguien que ni siquiera conocía, su madre la había engañado y ella se había fugado de casa casi con lo puesto. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Octavia durmiendo en la cama de al lado. No, no había sido un sueño… así era su vida ahora.

Se levantó de la cama intentando no hacer ruido y fue hacia el cuarto de baño. Se miró en el espejo y observó su rostro. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Abrió el grifo, se lavó la cara con agua fría y después se secó la cara con una toalla. Al levantar la mirada vio el reflejo de Bellamy. El chico estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándola.

\- Buenos días - Le dijo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Buenos días - Contestó la chica con un tono de tristeza en su voz

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Has dormido bien? - Le preguntó interesándose por ella.

\- Sí… bueno… Me he despertado pensando que había tenido una pesadilla y luego me he dado cuenta de que todo era verdad… No podría estar peor… - Admitió.

Bellamy fue hacia ella y la abrazó - Cuanto siento que tengas que pasar por esto - Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente - Ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

\- Lo sé - Respondió Clarke tratando de sonreír.

\- ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy? - Le preguntó Bellamy caminando hacia la cocina - ¿Ver una peli? ¿Jugar unas partidas a la play?

\- No tengo ganas de nada… - Dijo Clarke siguiéndole.

\- Ya… imagino… Pero algo tendremos que hacer. Quizá deberíamos despertar a Octavia...

\- Es verdad... No le he contado nada todavía. Llegué anoche y me fui directa a la cama. Y tengo que llamar a Raven para que sepa que estoy bien.

\- Tampoco es que hayas tenido mucho tiempo - Le dijo Bellamy tranquilizándola - Venga, vamos a desayunar y luego la llamamos ¿Te parece?

\- Vale… aunque mucha hambre no tengo…

\- Algo tendrás que comer… además ya sabes que hago las mejores tortitas con chocolate del mundo - Dijo el chico con una sonrisa de suficiencia - El chocolate nunca falla.

Los dos fueron hasta la cocina y sacaron todo lo necesario para preparar las tortitas: algunos huevos, leche, harina... Bellamy empezó a cocinar mientras Clarke se sentaba en uno de los taburetes de la mesa.

\- ¿Te ayudo?

\- Tranquila… Todo está bajo control - Le contestó el chico dándole la vuelta en el aire a una de las tortitas - Si ves que sale fuego... ahí sí que te dejo que cojas un extintor.

\- ¿Clarke? - La voz de Octavia se escuchó en la habitación y los dos miraron hacia ella – Tenía miedo de entrar y que fuera uno de tus ligues, aunque la cama deshecha de mi habitación era sospechosa – Dijo burlándose de su hermano. Se acercó a su amiga y le dio un abrazo.

\- Ja... Ja... Ja... Que chistosa – Bellamy colocó otra tortita más sobre el plato y echó algo más de masa a la sartén.

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó la morena al separarse de ella.

\- Es... Complicado ¿Te importa si llamamos a Raven y os lo cuento a las dos a la vez?

\- Claro, sin problema.

Clarke fue a por su móvil a la habitación y marcó el número de su amiga.

\- _¿Hola?_

\- Hey Raven, ¿te vienes a desayunar a casa de Bellamy? Está también Octavia con nosotros.

\- _¡Por supuesto! Eso ni se pregunta... ¿Queréis que lleve algo?_

\- No creo que haga falta, Bell está haciendo sus famosas tortitas… - Respondió Clarke.

- _¡Espero que queden cuando llegue! No os las comáis todas que os conozco_ \- Dijo la chica riéndose.

\- Tranquila, aquí te esperamos ¡pero no tardes!

\- _No, no. Voy ya._

\- Está bien, ahora nos vemos – Y la chica cortó la llamada, dejando de nuevo su móvil sobre la mesita de noche.

-¿Y bien? - Le preguntó Octavia en cuanto la rubia apareció de nuevo.

\- Se apunta a desayunar.

\- No dudaba de que vendría - Dijo Bellamy - Nadie puede resistirse a mis tortitas.

\- Mientras no nos causen una indigestión... - Añadió Octavia susurrando cerca de Clarke para que sólo ésta pudiera oírla y la chica rió.

* * *

 **¿Qué os parece la relación Bellamy-Clarke? Mucho mejor así ¿No? jajajajajaja Como siempre gracias por leer y sobre todo gracias por las reviews, me alegro de ver algunos comentarios diciendo que os está gustando :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Apenas unos minutos después, el timbre del apartamento sonó y Octavia se levantó para abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Huele a tortitas desde la otra calle! - Dijo Raven y Bellamy empezó a reírse al escucharla desde la cocina.

\- Espero que tengas hambre porque he hecho un montón… - Encima de la mesa había un plato con una montaña enorme.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Crees que vamos a poder comernos todo eso nosotros solos? - Preguntó Raven riendo.

\- Menos mal que ninguna estamos a dieta… - Añadió Clarke.

\- Lo siento… Calculé mal la medida… Pero ya veréis… ¡Están de rechupete! - Dijo mientras sacaba un bote de chocolate de uno de los armarios y lo ponía en la mesa junto a las tortitas - Esto no podía faltar… - Bellamy abrió otro armario, sacó tres platos y algunos cubiertos de un cajón y los puso en la mesa. Cogió un tenedor y les sirvió a Octavia, Raven y a Clarke - Bueno, decidme qué tal están - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Clarke cortó su tortita bañada en chocolate y la probó - Oye.. ¡Está bueno! - Dijo sorprendida.

\- ¿Veis? ¿Qué os decía yo? Nunca me creéis…

\- Sí Bell, están muy buenas… pero ¿Qué hacemos con todas las que quedan? - Dijo Octavia mirando el plato central.

\- Siempre se las podemos dar a Búster… - Dijo Raven. De repente se hizo el silencio en la habitación y al ver la cara de Clarke se dio cuenta de que el comentario no había sido del todo acertado - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué os calláis? - Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

La chica suspiró - Tengo que contaros algo a las dos... Es complicado.

-¿Sobre lo que pasó anoche con tus padres? - Preguntó Octavia y la rubia asintió.

\- Me he ido de casa por un tiempo.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntaron las dos amigas al unísono mientras se miraban entre sí atónitas.

\- Resumiendo… - Empezó a explicar Clarke - Mi padre no es en verdad mi padre biológico… Mi madre nos ha tenido engañados todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Qué Jake no es tu padre? - Le interrumpió Octavia - ¿Pero cómo…?

\- Al parecer soy la hija de un chico con el que se acostó mientras estaba saliendo con mi padre… Un antiguo novio o algo así.

\- Es por eso por lo que Clarke va a pasar unos días con nosotros O. – Añadió Bellamy – Anoche era demasiado tarde como para explicártelo.

\- Cuanto lo siento Clarke - Dijo Raven mientras la abrazaba - ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Has pensado algo?

\- No sé… Estoy confundida… Siento que necesito desconectar de todo esto… - Le contestó la rubia.

\- Oye…. ¡Pues no sería mala idea! - Dijo Raven pensativa.

\- ¿Cómo? - Preguntó Clarke sin saber a qué se refería su amiga.

\- Bueno… Dices que necesitas desconectar de todo ¿No?

\- Sí… - Dijo Clarke

\- ¿Y si nos vamos de viaje?

\- Raven… cada día estás peor - Le dijo Clarke - ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir de viaje? ¿A dónde?

\- Pues pensándolo bien... Yo no lo veo tan mala idea - Dijo Octavia.

\- ¿En serio? - Preguntó sorprendida Raven al ver que por una vez su amiga le daba la razón en algo de lo que decía.

\- Sí, en serio… A ver… está claro que huyendo no se solucionan los problemas, pero… - Explicó Octavia - Quizá en tu caso sí que sea bueno distanciarte, ver las cosas con perspectiva y pensar en lo que vas a hacer sin tener la presión de tus padres aquí…

\- ¡Totalmente de acuerdo! - Dijo Bellamy que no se había pronunciado hasta el momento – Yo también me apunto.

\- Puf… no sé chicas… no tengo muchas ganas de viajar ahora mismo… - Dijo Clarke sintiéndose agobiada por momentos.

\- ¡Venga! ¿Tú sabes lo que puede ser eso? - Raven estaba completamente emocionada - ¡Dios! ¡Lo vamos a pasar genial!

\- Puede ser bueno Clarke… - Dijo Octavia - Podríamos buscar un sitio tranquilo… no sé

\- ¿Tranquilo? ¡Anda ya!

\- Raven… hay que pensar en Clarke ahora mismo… - Le recriminó Octavia - Siempre estás pensando en fiestas…

\- ¿Y si encuentro un sitio que sea tranquilo… y haya fiesta? ¿Una especie de dos por uno? - Dijo Raven con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- Bueno… vale, por mi bien - Dijo Clarke - Como dice Octavia… a lo mejor me viene bien distraerme un poco… salir de esta monotonía…

\- Entonces… ¿Esto es un hecho? O sea… ¿Nos vamos? - Preguntó Raven

\- Nos vamos - Dijo Clarke

\- ¡Sí! - Dijo Raven dando un salto de alegría - Ya veréis… ¡Voy a buscar el mejor sitio del mundo! - Dijo saliendo como una exhalación de la cocina.

\- Pero.. ¿Dónde vas? - Le preguntó Bellamy alzando la voz.

Raven no contestó, pero al momento apareció con el portátil de Octavia entre las manos.

\- Esto es lo que hace la confianza... - Dijo la chica al ver como su amiga lo colocaba sobre la mesa, encendiéndolo.

\- ¡Posibles destinos! - Bellamy, Octavia y Clarke se miraron atónitos ante su efusividad. Estuvieron buscando durante un buen rato, pero las chicas ponían pegas a todos los sitios que decía Raven.

\- ¿Kenia? Raven por dios… - Decía Clarke.

\- Que pasa… ¿las tribus indígenas no se divierten o qué? - Preguntó mientras Octavia y Clarke se reían a carcajadas - ¡Hey! Y qué os parece… ¿Una isla? - Dijo Raven de repente.

\- Mientras no esté desierta… - Dijo Bellamy de forma irónica.

\- ¡En serio! Mirad aquí - Dijo señalando la pantalla del ordenador - ¿Qué os parece... Hawaii?

\- Mmm… suena bien - Dijo Clarke - A ver qué pone… "Hawaii tiene de todo, desde lagunas tropicales de azul intenso, playas de arenas blancas, preciosas cascadas..." Y mira, esto te interesa...

Raven continuó leyendo donde su amiga le señalaba - "Excursiones por aire, tierra y mar, shows nocturnos, surf, buceo..."

\- A mí me habéis convencido desde que habéis dicho eso de lagunas tropicales... - Añadió Bellamy.

\- Entonces... ¿Vamos? - Preguntó Octavia.

\- ¡Creo que ya tenemos destino de vacaciones! - Contestó Raven emocionada - Sólo falta mirar alguna oferta de última hora... - Abrió otra página en internet y comenzó a teclear efusivamente - A ver qué nos ofrece el señor Google… - Después de darle al botón de "enter" apareció una lista de direcciones - Aquí está… ¿Qué os parece? - Les preguntó sonriente.

\- ¡¿En dos días?! - Preguntó alarmada Clarke.

\- ¡Sólo tienes que hacer una maleta! - Dijo Raven - Aunque bueno… conociéndote serán al menos cinco.

Octavia también se rió - Vamos Clarke… hagamos una locura por una vez…

\- O… gracias a Raven siempre estamos haciendo locuras… ¿Te las recuerdo una a una?

\- ¡Pero esta es diferente! - Dijo Raven tratando de defenderse - ¡Vamos Clarke, no seas aguafiestas!

\- Sí pero… tengo que hablar con mis jefes esta tarde cuando vaya a trabajar - Contestó ella - Tengo que pedirles el fin de semana que viene libre…

\- ¿No te estuvo diciendo tu jefa hace un par de semanas que te cogieras unos días libres? - Preguntó Octavia.

\- Sí…

\- Pues ya tienes excusa la excusa perfecta – Añadió Bellamy.

\- Bueno... Haré lo que pueda, pero no prometo nada... - Dijo Clarke.

\- ¡Esta es mi chica! - Dijo Raven cogiéndola por los hombros.

\- Ahora lo difícil es… ¿Cómo voy a mi casa a recoger mis cosas? - Preguntó Clarke.

\- Pues… mira, muy fácil. Te llevamos antes de ir a trabajar… Coges una maleta… metes todo lo que te quieras poner ¡y ya está!

\- Raven… creo que Clarke se refiere a cómo ir a casa cuando sabe que su madre va a estar allí… - Le explicó Bellamy – Sobre todo después de lo que ha pasado.

\- No había caído en eso…

\- Clarke – Octavia la miraba ahora de frente - Yo creo que debes ir con toda la normalidad del mundo. Vamos… recoges tus cosas y le dices que hemos decidido irnos de vacaciones, por lo menos para que lo sepa… Por muy enfadada que estés sigue siendo tu madre y seguro que se preocupa por ti…

\- Ya… tienes razón - Le dijo Clarke - Quizá lo mejor sea eso.

\- Bueno… entonces ¿Vamos ya? - Preguntó Raven ansiosa.

\- Sí… cuanto antes pasemos por esto... Mejor - contestó Clarke

Entre todos recogieron la cocina y después fueron a casa de los Griffin. Al bajar del coche, Clarke respiró hondo, pero no consiguió tranquilizarse. Seguía sintiendo cómo su corazón latía fuertemente en el pecho.

\- No te preocupes, todo irá bien - Dijo Bellamy dándole la mano, apretándola entre sus dedos.

\- ¡Sí! Vamos a ir contigo, Clarke. No te vamos a dejar sola - Dijo Raven yendo hacia ella y Octavia también se acercó.

\- Gracias - Dijo Clarke y fueron hacia el interior de la casa.

Búster apareció corriendo en cuanto la rubia abrió la puerta

\- ¡Hey! Que sólo he estado una noche fuera… No puedes haberme echado tanto de menos… - Le dijo Clarke y el pequeño perro le ladró moviendo la cola y dando vueltas sobre sí mismo.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Me encanta tu perro Clarke! - Dijo Raven agachándose para acariciar a Búster - ¡Es súper mono!

\- ¿Clarke? - Dijo una voz desde arriba de las escaleras - ¿Eres tú?

\- Sí, mamá…

Abby bajó y le dio un abrazo en cuanto la tuvo cerca - ¿Dónde has estado? - Le preguntó preocupada.

\- En casa de Bell y Octavia… - Dijo ella con seriedad.

Abby miró los amigos de su hija - Hola chicos… - Ellas le saludaron tímidamente con la mano y el chico hizo le un gesto con la cabeza - Clarke, tenemos que hablar… - Siguió diciéndole pero esta vez en voz más baja.

\- Sólo he venido a recoger algunas cosas… - Dijo Clarke tratando de parecer serena.

\- ¿Cómo que a recoger algunas cosas? - Le preguntó Abby sin entender nada.

\- Bell, Octavia, Raven y yo hemos decidido irnos… - Abby la miraba asustada - … de vacaciones.

\- ¿De vacaciones? - Le preguntó su madre - ¿Y tiene que ser ahora Clarke? ¿No puede ser en cualquier otro momento cuando las cosas estén... mejor?

\- Sí… Te dije que necesitaba pensar, que necesitaba irme de aquí y es lo que voy a hacer - Le contestó

\- Pero hija…

\- Mamá… Necesito irme… ¿Es que no lo entiendes? - Abby no daba crédito - No puedes soltar una bomba un día… ¡Y pretender que todo siga como antes!

\- Clarke… te lo he intentado explicar… ¡No fue mi intención hacerte daño! ¿Es que no lo ves?

\- Lo único que veo… - Le contestó - … es que necesito desconectar de todo esto. Nos vamos en dos días… Está decidido.

\- ¿En dos días? Pero… ¿Estáis locos? - Dijo mirando a los amigos de su hija.

\- No, no les mires a ellos… la idea ha sido mía - Mintió - Bueno… ¿vamos a mi habitación? - Les dijo a sus amigos que asintieron con la cabeza, mientras Abby se quedaba abajo sin saber qué decir.

Una vez allí, Clarke empezó a sacar ropa de los cajones pero de pronto paró, dándose cuenta de que las maletas estaban en el desván. Fue a la parte superior de la casa y después bajó con una bastante grande - Yo creo que con esto tendré suficiente ¿No? - Les preguntó – Es la única que queda… las otras se las llevaría mi padre…

\- ¿Sinceramente? - Dijo Raven - Ahí no te cabe ni el pijama… - Los cuatro rieron - No, en serio - Dijo sonriendo - Ahí tendrás de sobra… además… no nos vamos tantos días ¿no?

\- ¿Dos semanas te parece poco? - Le preguntó Octavia.

\- Dos semanas en una isla… me parece muy poco sí - Le contestó Raven riendo.

Mientras seguían hablando fueron metiendo toda la ropa doblada en las maletas hasta que por fin terminaron.

\- Bueno… creo que esto ya está - Dijo Clarke

\- No te habrás dejado el neceser ¿no? - Preguntó Octavia.

\- No, lo he metido…

\- ¿El cepillo de dientes? - Dijo Bellamy.

\- También está - Clarke ser rió - Me parece que ya está todo.

\- Pues entonces… ¡Vámonos! - Dijo Raven.

Bellamy cargó con la maleta, bajando por las escaleras mientras Abby les esperaba en el rellano - ¿Ya os vais? - Preguntó.

\- Sí - Dijo Clarke escuetamente.

\- Nosotros vamos mientras a meter esto en el coche - Dijo Raven - Hasta luego Abby.

\- Hasta luego chicos, tened cuidado y pasadlo bien - Les dijo la madre de Clarke – Bell... ¿Tú también irás con ellas, verdad?

\- Sí, señora Griffin – Contestó el chico.

\- Me alegro de eso... Así me quedo más tranquila – Abby trataba de sonreír, pero sus ojos reflejaban el dolor de lo que sentía en ese momento al sentir que su hija la estaba abandonando. Y todo era culpa suya. El chico abandonó la casa y la mujer volvió a dirigirse a su hija - ¿Seguro que llevas todo? - Le preguntó Abby

\- Sí mamá…

\- Cuídate mucho ¿vale? - Le dijo dándole un abrazo - Espero que pienses bien las cosas y puedas perdonarme… Te quiero muchísimo Clarke… ¿Lo sabes no?

\- Sí… - Le contestó sabiendo que aunque era verdad, aquello no cambiaba lo que le había hecho.

\- Cuando vuelvas hablaremos de todo esto… si quieres claro - Le dijo Abby.

\- Vale… - Le contestó y su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla. Clarke abrazó a Abby, tratando de contener las lágrimas y salió de la casa en dirección al coche, donde la esperaban sus amigos - ¿Podemos hacer una última parada?

* * *

Respiró profundamente antes de decidirse a tocar el timbre. Sentía sus manos temblorosas, pues no había vuelto a ver a Jake desde la noche en la que se había ido de su casa.

Recordarlo, simplemente hacía que se le encogiera el pecho.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y Jake apareció al otro lado, Clarke trató de sonreír aunque estaba nerviosa. No sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a él, pues en todos los aspectos de su vida, Jake había sido su padre. La había cuidado siempre que había estado enferma, la había consolado cuando las cosas no le habían ido del todo bien, había sido su apoyo y él le había dado todo su amor de la forma más incondicional. Pero ahora, Jake ya no era su padre, y eso la mataba por dentro.

El hombre, casi con lágrimas en los ojos no dijo nada, sólo se acercó a ella para estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Quizá después de todo... Sí seguía siendo su padre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Los cuatro habían viajado desde Mount Weather hasta el aeropuerto de Nueva york, donde habían cogido su primer vuelo. Después de hacer escala en Seattle y tras doce horas de trayecto, por fin podían decir que habían llegado a Hawaii, más concretamente a Kailoua, situada al oeste de la la isla grande.

Era Junio, el sol brillaba en el increíble cielo azul y se podía oler el mar en la brisa. Cuando las chicas bajaron del avión casi no se podían creer que de verdad estuvieran allí. No conocían el paraíso pero, si existía, debía parecerse mucho a eso.

El aeropuerto internacional de Kona no era demasiado grande, y al contrario que en la gran ciudad, estaba completamente al aire libre, sólo con algunas palapas alrededor para proteger a la gente del sol, pues estaba prácticamente a pie de playa.

Atravesaron algunos de estos edificios hasta llegar al lugar donde estaban sus maletas facturadas. De ahí pasaron a un mostrador para alquilar un coche, ya que les habían avisado de que el transporte público en la isla no era demasiado bueno.

\- Creo que es éste – Dijo Bellamy introduciendo la llave en uno de los coches que había aparcados en la parte de fuera de la palapa. Al girar la muñeca el vehículo se abrió – Pues va a ser que sí.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que van a caber todas nuestras maletas... ahí? - Preguntó Octavia cruzándose de brazos.

\- Era el único que se ajustaba a nuestro presupuesto... ¿Qué querías que hiciera? - Refunfuñó su hermano.

\- O, relax... Yo me encargo ¿no sabes que soy experta en jugar al tetris? - Raven abrió el maletero y observó el espacio que había, siendo sorprendentemente pequeño.

Clarke se acercó por detrás y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda – Pues espero que te pasaras el juego completo, porque vas a necesitar toda tu experiencia – Dijo la rubia haciendo que sus amigos rieran.

Después de unos cuantos minutos tratando de acomodar las maletas de la mejor forma posible, Raven desistió con la última, dejándola finalmente sobre el asiento trasero, entre Clarke y ella. En cuanto ésta se sentó, Bellamy arrancó y por fin pusieron rumbo hacia su hotel: el "Kona Tiki Hotel", localizado a unos veinte minutos del aeropuerto y situado entre Kailua y Holualoa.

Raven, ilusionada, no podía dejar de hacer fotos a cualquier cosa que veía a través de su ventana. El color verde de las palmeras del parque Haloko-Honokohau se fusionaba con el increíble azul del cielo, y ella no podía perdérselo. Quería capturar cada segundo de ese viaje con su cámara.

Octavia aprovechó que se detuvieron en un semáforo para hacer varios selfies con su teléfono desde el asiento delantero, mientras Raven y Clarke ponían alguna que otra mueca divertida.

Tardaron sólo unos minutos más en pasar por al lado del cartel que les daba la bienvenida a su hotel, y Bellamy dejó el coche estacionado en el parking. Después de coger sus maletas, fueron hasta la recepción, donde les facilitaron las llaves de su habitación, situada en la primera planta.

Pese a ser uno de los hoteles con menos lujos de Hawaii, éste era impresionante, sobre todo porque sus exteriores comunicaban directamente con las playas de la bahía de Kahului. Además contaba con una piscina exterior, rodeada de verde césped y hamacas, pudiéndose observar cómo las olas rompían a tan sólo unos metros.

Raven no podía estar más feliz, y así lo demostraba su rostro. Desde que habían llegado a Hawaii no había dejado de sonreír ni un segundo.

Subieron con esfuerzo las maletas por una de las escaleras exteriores y entraron en la habitación. Ésta tenía un pequeño cuarto de baño en su interior, una cocina ligeramente equipada, nevera y dos camas "Queen size" con un cubre de motivos florales acorde con el lugar.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Mirad esto! - Raven se acercó a unas puertas de madera de color azul que había al otro lado del cuarto, éstas estaban cubiertas por un estor opaco, y al quitarlo pudo ver el mar a través de los cristales - ¡Que tenemos terraza y todo! - Abrió la puerta y salió sin pensárselo.

Clarke fue también hacia allí. Se apoyó en la barandilla y miró a su alrededor, respirando aquel aire puro que no tenían en la ciudad - ¡Vaya! ¡Que vistas!

\- ¡Se ve toda la playa! - Dijo Octavia asomándose por la puerta - ¡Que bonito!

\- Yo voy a sentarme aquí cómodamente, mientras veo a todos esos surfistas caerse al agua – Bellamy arrastró una de las sillas que había junto a una pequeña mesa y la ocupó - ¿Habéis visto ese? - Dijo riendo – Un poco más y aparece en la orilla.

\- Oye, pues ese de ahí no lo hace nada mal – Raven señaló a un surfista que acababa de tomar una de las olas, girando sobre sí mismo, deslizándose hasta meterse dentro del tubo que se había formado para después salir por éste antes de que la ola rompiera.

Clarke no podía apartar sus ojos de él, sintiéndose hipnotizada por el vaivén de sus movimientos. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo – Es una chica.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Raven volviendo a mirar de nuevo hacia el surfista.

\- Fijaos bien.

Los cuatro miraron de nuevo hacia allí, viendo que lo que decía Clarke era verdad. La chica en cuestión, llevaba una especie de camiseta blanca, seguramente para protegerse de los rayos del sol, y su pelo largo y moreno completamente mojado.

\- Pues lo ha hecho mejor ella que todos los que están alrededor – Añadió Bellamy todavía sentado sobre aquella silla.

\- Bueno… ¿Vamos a deshacer las maletas? ¡Quiero ir al agua, ver a tanto surfista me está dando envidia! - Dijo Raven eufórica y sus amigas se rieron.

\- Creo que primero tendremos que ir a comer… mira la hora que es - Le dijo Octavia.

\- ¡Jo! Yo quería ir a la playa… - Raven puso una mueca de tristeza, tratando de ablandar sus corazones.

\- Bueno… creo que vas a tener tiempo hasta de cansarte de ella – Dijo Bellamy riéndose.

\- ¡Eso nunca! - Contestó ella - Quiero vivir aquí chicos… Me he enamorado de la isla…

\- Y eso que sólo llevamos dos horas… - Dijo Octavia riendo.

* * *

Los cuatro bajaron al comedor, y nada más entrar vieron que había dos filas de mesas repletas de comida. Cada uno cogió su bandeja, cubiertos… y empezaron a llenar los platos.

\- Creo que aquí vamos a engordar - Dijo Raven riéndose mientras añadía un gran filete a su menú.

\- ¡No había visto tanta comida en mi vida! - Le contestó Octavia sorprendida, pues había muchísima variedad de platos, no sólo comida típica hawaiana como el "lomi lomi", "poke" o "cerdo kalua", también había comida típica americana o japonesa.

\- ¿Veis? Si comierais más verduras como yo no tendríais ese problema - Dijo Clarke mientras se servía algo de ensalada.

\- Clarke, yo no sé como puedes comer tanto verde - Dijo Raven señalando su plato - ¡Pero mira este chuletón! ¡Que buena pinta!

Clarke le miró con cara triste - Pobre animal...

\- Se le llama "Ley de Vida" - Le contestó Bellamy riéndose mientras imitaba a Raven, poniéndose un plato de "cerdo kalua".

Se sentaron en una de las mesas y comieron tranquilamente mientras hablaban. Cuando acabaron recogieron las bandejas y subieron de nuevo a su habitación. Raven, que compartiría cama con Clarke, fue directa a por el bikini mientras los demás terminaban de sacar sus cosas de la maleta.

\- ¡Eso ya lo haréis luego! - Les dijo la morena - Venga, buscad el bikini y la toalla ¡que quiero ir ya!

Los tres se rieron ante su insistencia y se pusieron los bañadores, unos pantalones cortos, unas camisetas, las gafas de sol y se llevaron una mochila con las toallas y la crema protectora.

Cuando bajaron a la playa Raven iba en cabeza andando felizmente por un pequeño paseo marítimo. Había puestos ambulantes, hechos de madera y hojas de palmera. También había gente dibujando cuadros artísticos, paisajes… algunos malabaristas que amenizaban la tarde a los turistas esperando alguna recompensa a cambio.

\- ¡Hey! Mirad esto… - Dijo Clarke acercándose a uno de los puestos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Raven con curiosidad.

\- Me encanta esa pulsera… - Dijo Clarke señalando una que contenía pequeñas piedras blancas y azules.

\- Eso tiene solución… cómpratela - Le animó Octavia.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Y mirad este pareo! - Dijo Raven entre ropa y vestidos - Perdone… ¿Cuánto cuesta esto?

\- Cinco dólares... y la pulsera diez, pero si os lleváis las dos cosas os lo dejo en doce - Dijo la mujer de avanzada edad. Tenía el pelo canoso, la piel morena y los ojos rasgados, y miraba a las chicas sentada desde un pequeño taburete.

\- Venga Clarke, cómpratela, no te lo pienses. Yo me llevo esto - Dijo dándole la prenda a la mujer.

\- Pues sí, me la voy a comprar Así tendré un recuerdo de este viaje que promete ser inolvidable - Dijo sonriente.

Después de dejar el puesto, anduvieron unos minutos hasta que encontraron un sitio tranquilo cerca de la orilla. Caminaron por la arena y se pusieron bajo una sombrilla hecha de paja. El joven que se encargaba del alquiler de hamacas y sombrillas para turistas hizo su aparición y les informó de las tarifas. Le pagaron y extendieron sus toallas en la cálida arena.

Llevaban un rato al sol cuando Raven insistió de nuevo en que quería ir al agua a bañarse, pero Octavia, Clarke y Bellamy no estaban muy por la labor, así que fue sola mientras los demás seguían acostados en la arena. Al volver, Raven fue lentamente y de repente se tiró sobre las chicas, mojándolas.

\- ¡Raven! - Le gritó Clarke tratando de parecer enfadada - ¿Serás…?

La chica se reía a carcajadas y se levantó corriendo, haciendo que Octavia y Clarke fueran tras ella para darle su merecido pero Raven volvió de nuevo al agua, mientras Bellamy veía divertido la escena.

\- ¡Eres una tramposa! - Le gritó Octavia.

\- ¡Si queréis atraparme tendréis que venir! - Se reía Raven mientras chapoteaba en el agua.

* * *

La tarde fue pasando de forma relajada, como si allí el tiempo fuera eterno. Bellamy finalmente había accedido a bañarse un rato con Raven y después volvieron con las chicas, que seguían tumbadas sobre sus toallas.

\- ¡Hey Clarke! - Dijo llamando su atención - ¿Al final has traído la cámara?

\- Sí, creo que la tengo en el bolso... ¿Por? - Le preguntó.

\- ¿Para qué va a querer Raven una cámara de fotos? No me puedo hacer una idea... - Dijo Bellamy de forma irónica haciendo que la rubia le diera un pequeño empujón mientras le sacaba la lengua.

\- ¿Nos hacemos una entonces? - Preguntó Clarke.

\- ¡Esta tarde tiene que quedar inmortalizada! - Dijo Octavia preparándose.

\- Vale - Dijo Clarke sonriendo. Fue a su bolso, sacó la cámara, se puso junto a ellas y se sacaron una foto los cuatro.

\- Esperad… voy a haceros una de más lejos - Dijo Clarke. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para hacer la foto pero tropezó con algo que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Estaba a punto de caer en la arena cuando sintió que un brazo la cogía suavemente por la cintura.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó una voz suave detrás suyo.

\- Sí, sí… Estoy… - Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, encontrándose de cara con la persona que no la había dejado caer. Clarke miró absorta sus ojos verdes, probablemente los más bonitos que había visto nunca. - …Bien.

\- ¿Seguro? - Preguntó la joven para asegurarse que era así.

Clarke no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos. La chica le sonrió y entonces su mirada se desvió hacia sus carnosos labios. Todavía sentía el brazo rodeándole la cintura y de repente su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa. Estaba tan cerca de ella que casi podía notar su respiración.

La chica, al darse cuenta de que aún tenía agarrada a la rubia, quitó su brazo despacio.

\- Sí… gracias - Contestó Clarke sonrojada. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que la joven iba también con un chico. Ella vestía una camiseta de color blanco sobre el bikini y él un traje de neopreno oscuro. En una de las manos sujetaba una tabla de surf y entonces Clarke volvió a mirarla sorprendida. Era la chica que habían visto surfear desde el balcón.

\- ¿Quieres que os haga la foto? Así salís los cuatro - Dijo ella señalando la cámara que llevaba Clarke en la mano.

\- ¿No te importa? - Le preguntó sintiendo todavía el rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Claro que no – Le sonrió mientras le daba su tabla al chico - A ver… - Dijo tomando la cámara de las manos de Clarke, rozando su piel con la de ella - Supongo que le doy a este botón y ya ¿No? - Le preguntó a la rubia y ésta tragó, sintiendo como su garganta se había secado completamente.

\- Sí, a este de aquí - Le señaló y se fue corriendo junto a sus amigos.

\- ¿Ya estáis? - Preguntó la chica antes de apretar el botón.

\- ¡Sí! - Dijeron los cuatro al unísono y la joven les hizo la foto.

\- ¿A ver? - Dijo Clarke sonriendo mientras iba hacia la chica.

\- Creo que salís muy bien… - Le enseñó la foto a la rubia y después le dio la cámara de nuevo – Sobre todo tú. Hasta luego - Le sonrió a Clarke que se había quedado sorprendida por el cumplido que acababa de recibir - ¡Hasta luego chicos, que disfrutéis de Hawaii! - Les dijo en voz más alta a los demás.

Éstos le hicieron un gesto con la mano desde debajo de la sombrilla y cuando Clarke pudo por fin reaccionar fue hacia ellos.

\- Parecía simpática ¿No? Te salva de caer al suelo y encima ¡nos hace una foto! - Dijo Raven riendo mientras Clarke le hacía una mueca - ¿Qué te ha dicho? - Preguntó curiosa cuando su amiga se le acercó

\- Ah… nada… que salíamos bien en la foto… - Le dijo sonrojándose al recordar lo que aquella chica le había dicho en realidad. Por un momento Clarke levantó la vista y vio como la joven se alejaba.

\- Bueno que… ¿Vamos al agua? - Octavia y Clarke volvieron a sus toallas haciendo caso omiso, acostándose de nuevo mientras Bellamy se llevaba las manos a la cara - ¿Qué? - Preguntó Raven y sus amigos se rieron.

* * *

 **Y me pregunto yo... ¿Quién será esa misteriosa chica? :P ¡Gracias por leer! Espero vuestros comentarios para saber si os está gustando la historia ;D  
**


	7. Nota de Autor

¡Hola hola! Como ya he adelantado a través de Twitter, **"Summer Love" será borrada el día 5 de Octubre** de todas las plataformas online, ya que voy a empezar a editar la historia **para publicarla en Amazon** , tanto en formato de libro electrónico como libro en papel :D

También aprovecho para contaros que **los días 20-22 de Abril de 2018 estaré en la convención de** " **PolarisCon** ", participando en la **conferencia sobre fanfics Clexa** que organiza el equipo de "HULEMS", así que espero veros por allí ;)


End file.
